The Sniffles
by NaomiTheGLaD
Summary: Russia has a cold and China goes over to help out. Oneshot. Fluffiest fluff you've ever fluffed.


The Sniffles

A Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

Main Pairing: RoChu (Russia and China)

It was unusually quiet and calm at China's house. China, however, was very worried. He was in his kitchen making some dumplings. Yao sighed.

"I wonder what's wrong." He asked himself. It was Russia. Usually he would come over uninvited at least once a week (usually on Wednesdays). Yao accepted that fact and was sure to make Russia's favorite dumplings on Wednesday and act like he was surprised that he came over. Today was Thursday, he hadn't come. He didn't show up last week either. So China thought he would go over there to see what was wrong. He placed the freshly steamed dumplings in a basket and stepped outside. It was winter and Yao put on extra layers of clothing.

He got to Russia's house and knocked on the door. China heard heavy footsteps come to the door. Russia opened the door.

"Hello, Ivan. I haven't seen you in a while so I thought I'd visit, aru. I made steamed dumplings." Yao explained. Ivan didn't look very well. He was paler than usual and his eyes had bags under them. His nose looked runny. Nevertheless, he smiled.

"Wow. Thank you, Yao." Russia said cheerfully. He sniffed.

"Are you alright, aru?" Yao asked.

"Da. I am fine." Ivan replied. He paused and then sneezed on his arm.

"I don't think you are." China grunted. He pushed Ivan to the nearest couch. "Lay there, aru." He commanded. He placed the box of dumplings on the nearest table. He placed a hand on the younger nation's head. It was very warm.

"Okay so I have the sniffles. Big deal, da." Russia tried to sit up but Yao used a reserve of strength to push him down. "You're strong, Yao."

"When I want to be, aru. Now… what to do…"

"You could call a doctor."

"If this is just 'the sniffles', as you claim it to be, I'll be fine taking care of it on my own." China was experienced with treating minor illnesses. He located a blanket and threw it at Russia, prompting "Cover yourself, aru." Ivan did as he was told. Yao tapped his chin. "Ahh!" he grabbed a rag and wet it. He squeezed it out and placed it on Russia's forehead.

"If only I had some tea…" China said. Russia grimaced.

"What!"

"America said your tea tasted like ink…"

"It doesn't, aru. It's an acquired taste." Yao thought of what to do next. "I'm going to serve your dumplings. Move and I'll break your wrist." China warned. Russia sniffed pitifully in reply. China removed the box, grabbed the chopsticks he brought along and broke them in two. Ivan began to sit up. Yao pushed him down again.

"What was that for? It's not safe to eat while lying down, da."

"You're right… Alright sit up." He commanded. Yao sat next to Ivan, carrying the box. He handed it to him, keeping the chopsticks in his hand.

"Give me the chopsticks, Yao." Russia commanded.

"No. You need rest. I-I'll feed it to you, aru." China mentally slapped himself. When Japan, Taiwan, and Korea had colds he used to do this all the time, without blushing or stuttering. Russia smiled cheerfully, "Okay.", and opened his mouth. China shyly picked up a dumpling with the chopsticks and fed it to the larger country. This went on until all of the dumplings were gone. Russia laid back down.

"You know, I have a doctor for this kind of stuff, da?" He said.

"It's just a cold and besides I felt like doing something nice, aru." Yao explained. A grandfather clock rang.

"What time is it?" Yao asked.

"Around 6."

"AIYAH! I told my boss I'd be back by four! I have to go! I'll be back tomorrow, aru!" China yelled, gathering his things. "Don't move too much and try to sleep as much as possible, aru." He instructed. "If anything's wrong call someone, aru."

"Yao!" Russia called.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome, aru…" Yao stuttered, his face turning red. He waved before leaving. When he got outside, he smiled. "I haven't done that in ages, aru." It felt good to take care of someone again."

~End

**Author's Note: Believe it or not that was the first time I've written yaoi! I hope you enjoyed it! I kinda forgot that when countries have colds it means they were in a financial crisis *sweatdrop*.**


End file.
